A Flight Not to Forget
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: -CotN- Nellie and Kerry are going to Tokyo on the summer right before college. But a mysteries blonde guy with green eyes is acting very strange. Could he be in fact Michel?
1. Boarding the Flight to Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 1: Boarding the Flight to Tokyo

"Tokyo, huh?" I asked questionably.

"Yep!" Nellie, replied cheerfully. It had been 2 years since Michel. I was 18 now. It was summer, right before college life began. Nellie decided she wanted to go to Japan, of all places.

We sat in the airport waiting for our flight to be called. Our flight took off at 4:43pm. At 4:30, they began to board. We boarded the plan looking for our seats, preparing for this long flight.

"I thought you did the tickets right, Nell!" I said in disbelief.

"Well, the system must have screwed up! What are we going to do?"

I sighed, "Let's see here…Maybe someone is willing to trade with us…"

I went to walk by a man who looked to be in his late teens, maybe early 20ies. His hair was almost bleach blonde and had these gorgeous green eyes.

"Excuse me," I asked politely as I went around him. Our skin went into contact. I almost froze, but kept myself moving. He felt so chillingly cold. Did I recognize him?

He turned and looked at me with his green eyes. Something about him…I shook it off and turned away from his enticing glare.

We asked a lone person if she would switch. Luckily, she did. Nellie took the window seat and I took the aisle. I hated the window. It's too high up for me.

Nell and I got settled in for the long flight, waiting for liftoff. We sat and talked, facing each other. Next thing you know: liftoff.

For about 30 minutes, we shared my Ipod, listening too it. That lasted long. We soon grew bored. I turned towards the aisle for the first time since we sat down. The blond guy was right across from me, 3 feet apart, staring right at me. I quickly jerked my head forward.

A few moments later, I slowly turned my head. I sighed an inner relief when I realized he wasn't looking anymore.

I got a pillow and a blanket, figuring that was the best way to make a flight go by fast. The thoughts of the green-eyed boy troubled me though. I feel as though that I should recognize him, but I can't put my finger on it. Could it be…No it couldn't be Michel. Michel had a different expression on his face…well, not really. He didn't have any expression at all when I was with him.

I opened my eyes. I was facing the aisle. He was staring right at me again. He was startled that I opened my eyes. I could see it in his eyes.

I didn't turn away. I stared right at him. I thought he would be the one to turn away, but he didn't.

"Kerry…" he asked very slowly and very cautiously. My eyes widened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

New story ppl! I got bored. Stared at a blank page for a while and then began to type. Soooo….Is it Michel? I mean, after all, he WAS teaching himself Japanese last time. REMEMBER?


	2. Learning the Language

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 2: Learning the Language

"That _is_ your name, isn't it?" the guy continued hastily. "That's what I heard you're friend over there call you."

I was silent for a moment, processing that maybe it wasn't him. His voice was different.

I snapped out of it, remembering that he was waiting for an answer. "Oh, yes, my name is…Kerry."

He grinned. It almost seemed mischievous. "I'm Reid." He paused for a moment, and then asked curiously, "You don't seem like you like to fly very much. You look nervous. You alright?"

"Oh…I just don't like heights as much. I'm okay though."

"Good," he grinned, "I wouldn't want you to have an uncomfortably long flight."

I smiled weakly at him. "That doesn't look convincing." The way his eyes looked amused reminded me so much of Michel. But that was the only thing. That, and the cold to the touch thing and the grin and the almost mocking…it just couldn't be. I had to move on with my life, just like I had to move on with my life without my mom. I had moved on. That was that.

"So, what brings you to Tokyo?" Reid asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"It was Nell's idea." I said almost dreaded.

He nodded. The look in his eyes reminded me so much of him. "Doesn't sound like you're really all that excited about it."

I shook my head with my head down. "I let her decide where to go before college and she chooses a place that we barely no the language to."

He laughed an amused laugh, "That will sure make it interesting."

"If that's what you wanna call it. Why are you going to Tokyo?"

"I'm going to live there," he said in a sure voice. I was surprised, but if this was Michel, than it shouldn't be a surprise. "Unlike you and your friend," Reid continued, "I _can_ speak Japanese."

"I can say 'sit' in Japanese," I said unsure.

He laughed amused and his eyes just sparked amusement. Could it not be Michel, but just in fact another vampire? What are the chances of that?

"I don't think that will help you much." He was grinning an amused grin.

I sighed and agreed, "I suppose not."

"I can teach you some words and phrases."

"Alright," I said turning my body even more towards him, putting the pillow in between me and Nell.

So for about 1 hour, Reid and I did nothing but try to get me to learn phrases of Japanese that would help Nellie and I out the most. He always flashed an amused grin at me when I tried to repeat what he was saying. It was harder to memorize what it meant as well.

"I think that should get you by for a while. Please, don't tell me you plan to stay there the whole summer."

"No. Luckily," I smiled, thinking of how long we would last.

"How long are you staying?"

"3 weeks," I replied. He smiled amused. "What?" I asked smiling.

"I'm just trying to see if you could last that long." He turned away from me, trying to be serious.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's not very nice."

He looked back over with his green eyes sparkling with a grin on his face. He didn't say anything. He just stared and then I got sleepy.

As I fell asleep, I realized what was happening. He was making me go to sleep. I could feel it.

I heard him say softly as I fell asleep, "Tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumeteru kono basho ni iru."

Whatever that meant.

I dreamt of my encounters with Michel 2 years ago. My strong desire to stay with him. But yet, I had turned away from him.

My eyes soon fluttered open. I looked over a Reid who was reading a magazine, in Japanese, no less.

"You did that," I whispered. If he was a vampire, he would be able to hear it. If it was just some guy who just _seems _like a vampire, he couldn't hear it. It was sort of like a moment of truth.

I saw him grin after I said that. He turned to look at me. Amusement flickered in his eyes. He grinned, "Yes I did."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What do you think so far guys? You gotta review so I know. You're the readers. You guys know best.

So I guess it's just one question that would bug you the most, in my guessing, Is this guy, Reid, actually, really, Michel?


	3. More than Bilingual More then Trilingual

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 3: More than Bilingual; More then Trilingual

I jerked forward, waking myself fully. He most certainly had a vampire grin.

"Did what?" I asked breathlessly.

He just grinned at me, "You were very tired Kerry. You were asleep for an hour," his voice sounded almost threatening, "You needed the sleep."

_So does that mean we were on the same page?_

I looked at him. I think I had terror in my eyes. He had a calm, amused look. He still had his vampire grin on his face. He placed his finger over his lips, parting them slightly, as if indicating a 'shh' sound.

I froze in place. Is he Michel? If he wasn't, this vampire sure was taking this all very lightly.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

He laughed at me amused, "I already told you that. I'm Reid."

"Then…what are you?" I whispered only so he could here.

"Now, that's a secret, Kerry. I have a feeling you already know what it is." He said to me with an amused tone.

I looked at him trying to figure out if this could all be possible. His green eyes sparkled with amusement. I studied them closely, looking for something. He blinked a couple times, more than usual. It wasn't like 'bat you eyes' kind of thing. It was more like an irritation in his eyes.

"That isn't you're real eye color, is it?" I asked sternly.

He blinked again and his face went blank, "A lot of people get contacts to change their eye color, mon cher."

"You, however do it for a different reason. New identify, am I right?" I said sternly. He just watched me carefully. "That's French for 'my dear.' Do you know anymore languages? Or is French just your native tongue?"

His face was blank for a moment. Then I saw a flicker of momentarily being startled, which quickly changed to being amused. "Trying to throw me off, mi querido?" his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You're switching languages on me. Stop calling me, 'my dear.'" I paused for a moment, "How many languages do you know anyway?"

He grinned, amused, "Many, chéri. I have a lot of time on my hands to learn them."

"I bet…" I mumbled as I faced forward, turning away from him.

I heard him laugh an amused laugh. I tilted my head a little towards him. He was looking right at me. I didn't turn away. "So, what languages do you speak, mon cher?"

I smiled a little as I turned towards him and said with a made up, but decent, accent, "Je peux parler le français très bien. J'ai été inspiré à l'apprendre il y a deux ans. Je peux ramasser des traces d'espagnol. Mais je ne peux pas bien sûr parler Japanese." _I can speak French very well. I was inspired to learn it two years ago. I can pick up traces of Spanish. But I most certainly cannot speak Japanese. _

He laughed amused at me. "Now what could have _possibly_ inspired you two years back to learn French?"

I smiled back at him, "Maybe you already know the answer to that question, and maybe you don't."

He grinned, "Is that so? Then, I guess you're right."

"Which one is right?" I asked, slightly alarmed, but realizing he had answered that way for a reason.

He just grinned, "Maybe you already know that answer, mon cher. Or, maybe you don't."

Now he was playing games with me and he liked it. He was starting to get on my nerves.

I shot out with an accent and venom, "Promenades à pied mortes." Which meant, 'walking dead.' I could have done worse. I could have said 'Satan's Spawn' in French.

He looked at me silently for a moment, as if studying me; then he grinned at me replying to me amused with a very good French accent, "Oui chéri. Je vois que vous l'avez trouvé." _Yes darling. I see you figured it out._

But really there was nothing to figure out. "J'ai figuré si beaucoup." _I figured as much. _

"Would you like to know my real name, Kerry?" he asked, almost sincere and curious at the same time, "Because I can guarantee you that it isn't Reid."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry that my chapters so far are short. You know, I'm hoping that it's just b/c of it's the beginning of the story. Notice my other story for CotN? The first chapters were all very short.

So review guys. What do you think? I hope the switching languages wasn't too confusing.

SO! Who is Reid…since he's like…not really Reid. Is he just another vampire or is he the one and only famous Michel?


	4. Utterly Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

I'm dedicating this chapter to VampLoverNight92. Now leave me alone evil twin!! Lol. jk

Chapter 4: Utterly Blind

I stared at him intensely. He had a calm look on his face. "Come on," he said standing up.

"What?" I asked shocked, looking up at him.

"I said, 'Come on,'" he repeated taking my hand. The seatbelt light was off. I unbuckled and stood up. He wound his fingers around mine. For all I knew, this was some vampire that realized that I knew his secret…umm….'their' secert. But what if I didn't accept the offer? Is he just going to like leave a body lying around? He couldn't.

Wait…what if I'm dealing with Michel here. Another whole line of possibilities open up there.

I then was bolted back to reality when this guy, Reid…who isn't really Reid, shoved me in the bathroom, this small little bathroom. Good thing I'm not claustrophobic.

He ran his hands up on me from the waist up and kissed my neck as he pushed me hard against the wall. His hands went under my shirt. Those icy cold hands that lets me know for sure who it is that I'm dealing with here. Well, not who, just what.

He then pressed his cold hard lips up against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, while wrapping my legs around his waist. His kiss, so familiar. And his touch too.

I messed with his hair and clung tightly when he teasingly took his fangs…teeth to my neck and skimmed it along my jaw line that made a slight sting. But the sting quickly vanished when he kissed it.

"Who are you?" I managed in.

He then stopped for a moment and leaned into my ear, pressing against my chest and forcing me harder against the wall, "How long have you known about vampires, Kerry?"

"T..Two years," I stuttered.

"Who told you?" his breath was icy cold.

"I…" but he cut me off.

"I suppose, more importantly, have you told anyone about us?"

"No," I said as definite as possible.

We stood there for a moment, pressed against each other, with his breath tingling against my ear, "Good." I could feel him smirk.

He then pulled back and kissed me deeply. "Wait…" I said pulling off to the side, which was kinda hard to do. Either I ram the door or step into the toilet.

"You still haven't answered my question."

He smirked, "I know." He paused for a moment and looked at me in the eyes. He put his hand to my face and traced my jaw line. "Don't worry about that now, Kerry," he said softly. "Just enjoy the ride." He then grinned mischievously as he leaned in and kissed me deeply. When he pulled back, he pulled my lower lip, biting it, causing it to bleed. Then he leaned in again and kissed me again.

What the heck? He was a hell of a kisser. He was a vampire. If he wasn't Michel, then I bet he could get me to Michel. For some reason, I have this dire urge for him all of the sudden….But, for all I know, I'm getting Michel right now. Just utterly blind, I am.

I hope its Michel.


	5. Mile High Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 5: Mile High Club

With the intense kissing going on, there was a knock on the door that almost broke the kiss and we just started at the door. "Sir, are you alright?" it sounded like a flight attendant. You know how flight attendants seem to have that same voice? Well we both went quite with our lips half parted from each others.

"Sir?" she repeated a little more worried.

"I'm fine," he said hastily, breaking the kiss fully. I wanted to burst out laughing. He glared at me. OH! that glare was so familiar. Maybe all vampires have that annoyed glare, taught in vampire school, of course.

"Umm….alright." she said unsure from the other side, totally oblivious.

I was about to say something, as my legs slid from his waist, but covered my mouth and just stared at the door. After a few moments, he slowly took his hand off my mouth and look back towards me. I wanted to die of laughing, and tried to hold it in. So I ran out of options and just leaned into his chest, clenching onto either side of his shirt and began to smuggle my laughter. I heard him sigh and waited for my episode to be over.

After a minute I pulled back to be met with his glare. I wanted to into a laughing hysteria all over again. I bit my lip to hold laughter. He got hold of my wrists that were still holding on tightly to his shirt. He slammed them into the wall. He almost seemed serious, because there was no trace of humor. He then slammed a kiss onto my lips and pulled back. I was in shock and in sort of a daze just looking at him. He smirked because he knew he had caught me off guard.

I leaned in a kissed him back. The force of his hands around my wrists hurt, but I shoved that out of my mind. He moved closer towards me, pressed against me once again. His hands slipped from my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He felt me up with his wondering hands that went up my shirt.

I leaned in so my head was resting on his shoulder so I could catch a breath. He continued to kiss me along my jaw line, grabbing me forcefully around the waist and pulling me into him.

His hands traced to my jeans and undid the button. I followed his lead, caught in such a moment. I traced my hands down his sides and undid his button to his jeans as well.

He got my pants down to my waist while I struggled with his. I could feel him smile as he kissed me against my cheek, and he helped me out a bit.

When my pants were down to my ankles, he hoisted me up, that my feet slipped out of them. My legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to kiss. He pushed me hard against the wall. He kissed me deeply and while doing that, he slammed into my entrance. I gasped in his mouth. I felt a small amount of pain, and he kept me there, unmoving. He kissed me on my ear, whispering for me not to move. I whimpered only slightly.

I was getting fucked by a vampire and I didn't even know if it was my vampire. I mean Michel isn't _my_ vampire parse, but still. I knew him. What if I didn't know this vampire? Of course I didn't. The only vampire I know is Michel. But, you get what I mean.

He soon moved and got out of my entrance, only to trust back into it again. But this time, I had a wave of ecstasy take over my body. He kissed me deep on the lips while trusting into me. In and out.

In the middle of this, apparently, we forgot we were on an airplane, because we hit turbulence. He is a vampire, but he was caught by surprise. He tumbled backwards and I went with him, our bodies and lips still connected.

We fell to the floor, my head close to the toilet. That was too close for call. After a few moments of the rough turbulence, it passed over.

I looked down at him; he was staring back up at me. He took hold of my waist and rolled me to the side before I could protest. He kissed me deeply on my lips when he had gotten me on the floor and he was on top of me.

When I tried to sit up from this very uncomfortable position, it's an airplane bathroom, they're small; he pushed me back down by the shoulder.

After letting him kiss me some more in this position, I finally protested and pushed him off, not that he couldn't stop me. He didn't though. He leaned against the wall in a sitting position, waiting for me to say whatever it was that I had to say.

After I caught my breath I finally managed out in a demanding, stern voice, "Are you, or aren't you Michel?" I asked, giving the name a French accent, just like he had when he had told me his real name.

He smirked at me after a moment, "Why?" he asked amused, "Is that the one who told you vampires exist?"

I looked at him, stunned slightly, but then regrouped, "That's not the question. Are you or aren't you him?"

He smirked at me again, amused, "Why, do I remind you of him?"

I rolled my eyes frustrated, "Once again, not the question. You're frustrating."

He just smirked at me. He stood up and took hold of me, jerking me up as well. He turned me so my back was facing the wall that I was originally pressed up against.

He pushed me up against it and kissed me again, holding my wrists in front of me.

I turned my head away from his kisses and he pulled back looking at me, slightly shocked at that. "Tell me!" I demanded.

He then replaced his slightly shocked look with an amused look. "You're no fun when you're demanding, Kerry."

"Is that so?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked at me and I turned to look at him again. He came in slowly and kissed me on my cheek.

"Are we done here, mon cher? Or shall we continue and I'll tell you later who I am."

I studied him for a moment, "If you walk away now, you'll never know who I really am." I sighed in defeat.

I kissed him before he could do anything else that caught him by surprise slightly. I smiled slightly, biting my lip.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. I whispered, "I hope you're Michel."

I knew he could hear it. I could feel him grin as he kissed my neck.


	6. Am I Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 6: Am I Dead?

At that moment, when he grinned against my neck, he barred his teeth at my bare skin. He pushed me up against the wall even more. I knew what he was about to do, which sent me into a frenzy of panic.

He bit into me without hesitation and I let out a sharp gasp of breath along with a deep intake to follow it.

But it wasn't painful, just like Michel had promised. But if this wasn't Michel, for all I know, he could be draining me, killing me.

Just then, in the middle of that thought process, with him still taking my blood, he slammed again into my entrance.

I tried to roll my head back, trying to decide if I was in complete pain or was in a complete euphoria trance. But, he kept my head still. It felt like we were like this forever, and the scary thing is, after a while I didn't mind. Him taking my blood has this feeling…I can't describe, but I most certainly will never shy away from the feeling or from the idea like I did when I was 16.

But, he soon pulled back and kissed the spot he bit me at. My head rolled to the side, not facing him.

"Am I dead?" I practically slurred.

I could swear, I could feel him smile, "No." he whispered. "Not unless you want to be."

I could hear the mischief in his voice as I began to sway my head from side to side. He finally stopped me with grabbing onto my chin, forcing me to look at him. I finally looked at him in the eyes again and he kissed me deeply and hard.

I wonder what he saw in my memories…

After a while, I began to feel my own energy drain and my hormones become more then satisfied. I leaned onto him completely and he supported my weight completely.

"Somebody's tired," he mocked in an almost singing tone.

"Mmm…shut-up." I smuggled my head in his chest.

After a moment of standing like that, he finally said, "Get dressed."

I looked up at him, still leaning on him, but he wasn't looking at me. I pushed back after a moment and put back on my clothes. He did the same.

He soon cautiously opened the bathroom door and then after a moment ushered me out. He soon followed, grabbing my hand before I got too far down the aisle without him.

I went to go sit down at my seat, right next to Nellie, only to find the guy who she was flirting with earlier, before I was pulled away and hauled into the bathroom to be unexpectedly fucked…well? was now in my seat, up close and personal to Nellie. Nellie is such a big flirt.

And before I could do anything, 'Reid' was already sitting back down. He reached over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me backwards. I fell right on his lap. I stared at him blankly for a moment as he just looked at me, amused. He finally sighed and just pulled me in, closer towards his chest. I hesitated. I _hesitated_. Why the hell would I hesitate leaning into the chest of a guy who I just did it with in an airplane bathroom?

He pushed me more forcefully towards his chest, till my chin rested on his shoulder. I then tried to make the best of this position and snuggled more, curling up towards him even more.

He seemed to like that and he gave an almost sincere smile.

I then began to feel really sleepy. "Stop it," I mumbled almost incoherently.

He just laughed at me, amused no less.

"Damn-it!" I swore under my breath, "I still don't even know who the hell you are." My eyelids closed forcefully.

"Well mon cher," he began, "if you really must know, I am truly…"

Damn-it! I fell asleep. He did that on purpose!


	7. Landing

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 7: Landing

"Kerry," I felt a poke on my ribs…then again, "Kerry, wake up, we're landing."

"And you haven't even told me who you really are yet," I slurred from sleepiness.

I heard Reid laugh and I rolled to the empty seat next to him, buckling it for landing, not fully awake.

"I'll tell you who I am when we land. Promise." He whispered in my ear, and then kissed my cheek.

The flight attendant spoke over the intercom, as we landed. Just then, Nellie reached over, "Hey, Kerry, I just met this great guy! I'm gonna get off the plane with him but meet up with you later…You seem busy yourself." She winked at the last line.

"Oh, okay. Sure go right ahead." After all, I'm getting off with a vampire.

"Well, well, well." Reid whispered in my ear, "Looks like I have you to myself then." He said in a mischievous tone.

"Mmm…I guess you do." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

The plane came to a stop; It was dark out, nighttime. Everyone on the plane stood up and Reid wrapped a arm around my lower back. We trailed off the plane and into the terminal.

"I have a friend meeting us…well me, here. He's picking me up. Gonna stay with him a lil while, since he came here first, about a year ago." I nodded, still sleepy.

The crowd cleared, and Nellie disappeared. Reid scanned the place, but stopped with saying, "Ah, there he is."

I looked up and over to where he was looking and almost fell over. Glaring back at me was a pair of cold blue eyes.

**Short, I know. But I think only one or two chapters left…Im thinking only one. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update…I'm writing literally right now the next chapter. **


	8. Dirty Tricks

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 8: Dirty Tricks

I looked at him closely, black hair that went to his shoulders that covered half his face, but his eye under his hair peeking out. He wasn't looking at Reid. He had a death glare on me. His glare made me paralyze with fear.

I found myself being dragged towards this death glare. I tried to stop it, but Reid was oblivious, he was busy calling over to him.

"Hey, Jordan!" he called over.

Jordan didn't move when we got to him. It was a dark corner of the airport. "Kerry," he snarled.

I wanted to run, now. I swallowed hard. "Oh. God." I said slowly. I tried to get out of Reid's grip, but he wouldn't let up. I was in a panicked state, trying to find a way out of this nightmare, when I hand shot out and grasped my chin. Jordan jerked my head to the side. I'm surprised my neck didn't snap right there. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet.

With his other hand, he brushed my hair away from my neck with his fingertips. Chills went up my spine.

He growled, releasing me. "And what else did you do, _Reid_?" he strained his name.

"Hey, it's not like she was trying to throw me off or anything." Reid defended.

"I asked," Jordan said, gritting his teeth, holding back anger, "What else?"

"Mile high club," Reid said smugly, smirking.

That's when Jordan grabbed Reid's shirt collar, shoving his against the wall. I was released and jumped back.

"I told you," Jordan growled lowly, tightening his grip, "To get on the plane with Kerry Nowicki and make sure she leaves with you."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Now how am I supposed to do that without not doing anything?"

"You mean just like I told you too?"

"Though she knew what I was instantly; I could tell. She had that connection." Jordan growled. "She thought I was you."

Jordan slammed him into the wall. "Michel?" I whispered. Jordan jerked his head towards me, piercing a glare. I stared right back at him. He jerked his head back toward Reid.

He growled at Reid sternly, "That was a dirty trick, Reid."

"It's how I play," he replied smugly.

"You knew not to touch her, yet you did." He growled lowly.

"If you really wanted her, you could have went and got her yourself. But I'm surprised you let a human live with our secret. She could have blabbed."

"But she didn't."

"You don't know that. You didn't see her memories."

At that, Jordan threw Reid to the ground and grabbed me, pushing me against the wall and placing a hand on my throat.

"Michel!" I gasped startled. His touch was so familiar. The way he looked at me, studying me to watch out for my stupidity was there. His piercing stare went right through me. The way he was looking at me reminded me of how he looked at me from Regina's. Did he really think I told someone?

"Did you?" he asked me in a deadly tone.

"Did I…what?" I got lost I thought. His eyes showed exasperation. It was Michel. He is Michel.

"I watched you for a year," he said sternly, "I made sure nothing was going on, and then I left. Did you or did you not tell anyone?"

"You followed me?" I whispered, looking away, but he grabbed my chin and jerked my head to look at him. He looked at me, gauging a response. "Oh…God no, Michel. I would never do that."

"Good," he said in a threatening tone.

His grip eased up on my chin and his other hand slipped from my throat. He looked over at Reid who was now standing up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I shouldn't even welcome you to my home here," Michel snarled.

"She's just a human. So we fucked and I sucked." He shrugged his shoulders, "You hadn't marked her. You have no claim over her," Reid stated the facts calmly.

"And that's why I sent you…When I found out you were going to Tokyo and that she was…I _thought_ I could trust you on getting onto the same flight as her and guide her out to me."

"I'm sorry," I squeaked, "But this is going a little fast and me just standing here…you pretending and talking about me like I'm not here…It's not working for me," I practically squeaked and my voice was hard to hear. Thank goodness vampires had good hearing. They both stared at me for a moment. "I really thought he was you…" I said after a moment of silence.

Michel sighed after a moment of looking at me, "We've gotta go before it's time for sun-up." Michel grabbed my wrist. He was cold; it seeped through my skin and made me shiver. He growled at Reid as he walked by him, dragging me with him.

I soon realized that we were headed for the baggage claim area. And I did find myself staring at the conveyer belt, looking for my two suitcases. Michel still had hold of my wrist, not easing on his grip. _Damn. I had sex with the wrong vampire._


	9. Judge of Character

Chapter 9: Judge of Character

Michel released his grip as I pulled forward to get my suitcase. I almost thought for a moment that he was going to play gentleman and get it for me, but when I looked back at him, he wasn't looking at me. He had jerked his head to the side and his eyes were focused on a figure in the corner. Hopefully, he wasn't eying his next meal.

I looked over a noticed soon the figure and the hint of green eyes; I could feel from a distance. It was Reid. And he soon appeared right next to us, but not as fast as a vampire could. He didn't want to be noticed all that well. There were still a few people wondering about, not to mention security cameras.

"You can't kick me out of your home so close to daylight. That's just wrong," he said lowly.

"You played a very dirty trick in something I entrusted you on."

"It was a fun game that I just love playing," he pointed out again, slowly, annoyed.

Michel thought for a moment, obviously considering him coming to his home, even after tricking me into thinking he was someone else. "Can you handle the fact that she will have free access in the day?"

He looked startled and taken aback, "Excuse me? I didn't even know that you were willing to take a risk like that."

"I don't considerate a risk. It's called _trust_. Something you apparently can't keep." Michel snarled.

Reid gave a small insincere laugh, but then got serious, "I don't want her killing me in my sleep."

"I wouldn't blame her if she did, at least after what you did," Michel shot at him darkly. I raised my eyebrows at Michel for saying that.

Reid jerked his head to look at me, grabbing my chin and turning my head so I was looking at him, immediately though, before my eye could catch it, Michel was in front of me and he shoved Reid away.

"You will not touch her." He warned sternly.

"She will not be free in the day, having easy access to kill either of us." Reid demanded again.

Michel considered something for a moment, seeing he was getting nowhere with Reid. Kerry began to worry that he would actually handcuff her again. Michel then spoke, breaking the silence that had been created between them for the last few moments, he pointed out with hidden annoyance "Well, considering _you're _the one who saw her memories," mumbling, "even though I told you not to cross that line," his voice got back to what it was before, "you should be a pretty good judge of character."

"What? trust her because she wasn't going through certain plans in her head on how to kill a vampire while I was sucking her blood?" I winced at that term.

"She saved my life two years ago when she could have just walked out. She could have killed me while she watched over my sleep, but she didn't. So, I guess, I'll be the judge of character. She can roam freely during the day and if you have a problem with that, find somewhere else to stay, otherwise, suck it up." Michel's voice grew low and dangerous.

Reid glanced back at me, looking annoyed.

I found myself in the back of a black SUV. Michel was gentlemen-y enough to carry my suitcase, while Reid just snorted at that. Gee, you have sex with a vampire guy an airplane bathroom, figure out it was the wrong guy, and now he's being all asshole-y to you.

I leaned my head against the window, watching buildings that were in Japanese as we drove by.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's been sitting on my computer. I thought I might give it to you guys :) **


End file.
